Study Method
by Animestar73
Summary: Eiji and Fuji are studying one day, when Fuji introduces a new method.Yaoi! EijiFuji LEMON! KIKAMURA EIJI is SEME!
1. Chapter 1

HI guys! I was bored so I decided to write this! Go ahead and Review, Flame or whatever. I read a FujiEiji Fic so i wrote one myself. I only wrote this as a pracitce for the Lemon in my story Broken Innocence. If you think the start up was good, please review so i may put up my Lemon part. This way I will know where I stand

I don't mind Honesty. If you think this is crap, then I am sorry you feel this way. This is just a practice round for me.

Disclamier: I don't own Prince of Tennis

Warnings: None really. Yaoi and Kissing.

Eiji-Seme

Fuji-Uke

* * *

Fuji sat amused at the edge of Eiji's chair.

Eiji had invited him over asking for him too stay over for the weekend and help for the upcoming exams. Fuji had accepted gladly

So here they were in Eiji's bedroom, all alone.

Eiji's parents were out of town for the week, and Eiji's sisters all went to a colleague conference and wouldn't be back until Monday.

Fuji watched an amusing Eiji as he jumped up and down on the bed juggling his favorite candy and occasionally popping one into his mouth.

"Nya! Fujiko what are you so happy about?" He said in between naming all the major tourist attractions in Japan.

Fuji chuckled a little but before answering.

"You of course, why are you jumping on the bed again?" He asked. He knew, but the answer never stopped amusing him.

Eiji pouted and jumped off the bed, and caught his candy effortlessly.

"Mou! You know already Fujiko!" Eiji said flailing his arms for extra emphasis.

Fuji chuckled not saying anything.

"It helps me study" Eiji said as if stating the most obvious thing in the world. He knew Fuji knew why he did this. It always helped him study.

Well not really. Oishi had been the one to introduce the study method to him first, explaining that if you rewarded yourself when you answer a certain amount of questions right, then it would help you stick that to memory. Even though he and Oishi had broken up he still used that method.

Now he stared straight into Fuji's closed eyes

Fuji chuckled getting up, and picked up his text book.

"Okay then. Next question: Name the two tectonic plates that subduct under Japan" Fuji asked.

Eiji stopped jumping and flopped down.

Childishly he began pounding his limbs into the bed.

"Nya! No fair Fuji! That's too hard!" Eiji asked pouting and sniffling acting as if he was gonna cry.

Fuji smiled and sat down beside his best friend.

"It's not that hard Eiji. Really. The answer is: The Pacific Plate subducts under the Eurasian Plate" Fuji explained.

Eiji pouted one last time before getting up and resuming his bouncing.

What he completely forgot about though, was that Fuji was sitting on the bed.

He barely jumped more than 2 or 3 jumps before Fuji's body came crashing into his.

They both yelped as Eiji came crashing down.

When Eiji dared to open his eyes, he couldn't peel them away.

There was Fuji, his long time best friend, laying underneath him completely pinned.

Eiji had two hands on either one of his hands pinning them on either side of Fuji's head. He had a knee in between his Fuji's legs.

Fuji had his eyes open wide with surprise looking up at Eiji with vulnerability. His oversized shirt hung off one shoulder exposing his neck and shoulder and creamy white skin. Eiji had to bite his tongue to stop himself form licking the unmarred skin.

Appalled by these thoughts he hastily tried to get up. Accidentally he applied pressure to Fuji's lowers regions, causing Fuji to close his eyes and throw his head back moaning loudly.

Eiji found himself getting hard watching the beautiful angel pant while a blush coated his face.

He rubbed his knee again, this time on purpose and harder trying to get the beautiful sound again.

Fuji lolled his head to the side panting, blush covering his face.

"E-Eiji…" he gasped, and Eiji set about his previous fantasy about licking the exposed skin.

Eiji abruptly snapped out of it and practically jumped of Fuji.

He tried his best to cover his hard on and blush. Fuji never moved from his spot. Instead he gazed at Eiji questioningly.

"S-sorry Fujiko!!! It was an accident!" He rapidly tired to explain, blush never leaving his face.

Suddenly a mischievous glint appeared in Fuji's eyes. He quickly closed them, and put up a smile. He sat up and got up.

Eiji 'epped' a little when Fuji made his way over to Eiji swinging his hips sexily.

He stopped an inch short of Eiji. He tilted his head up, making sure to shrug his shoulders so his shirt fell off both his shoulders. He had to look up a bit since Eiji had grown taller than him. He breathed hot breath on Eiji jaw line, pleased when he heard Eiji's breath hitched.

"Saa Eiji you wanna try a new study method?" Fuji asked making his voice go to a new tone, seductive and wanting.

Eiji back up a few steps, but Fuji just followed smile never wavering.

Eiji didn't stop until he hit the wall, and looked nervously at Fuji.

"W-what kind of m-method?" He asked suspiciously.

Fuji stopped a foot away from Eiji.

Fuji wasn't an idiot. He had seen the looks his best friend had given him ever since his break up with Oishi a few months ago. Fuji never minded, but he was a little disappointed when Eiji never asked him out. He knew Eiji like the back of his hand. Eiji didn't want to jeopardize there friendship by asking him out.

Mentally Fuji sighed. Well if Eiji wasn't gonna make the first move, then he will.

"It's kinda like your method…ask and be rewarded" Fuji licked his lips suggestively.

Eiji gulped starting to get an idea of where this was going.

Before Eiji could protest Fuji quickly asked a question.

"What was the worst Earthquake that hit Japan?"

Eiji blanched for a second, transfixed on Fuji's soft plush pink lips. He didn't even hear the question until Fuji repeated it.

"Oh ummm I know this ummmm the…The Great…Kanto Earthquake???" Eiji asked.

Fuji smiled and in one fluid movement covered Eiji's lips with his own. Eiji gasped and Fuji plunged his tongue in wrapping his arms around Eiji's neck.

Eiji's tongue accidentally brushed against Fuji's and Fuji moaned.

Slowly after a few seconds Fuji pulled away panting slightly. He was a little disappointed Eiji didn't respond but quickly masked it up with a smile.

Eiji froze.

Fuji started walking back towards the bed, swinging his hips.

Eiji recovered form the initial shock and gingerly touched his lips savoring the tingly feeling.

"Correct. What year was that in?" Fuji asked, sitting on the bed, backing up until he met the headboard. Slowly he brought his knees up and separated them, leaving his flimsy short falling down past his thighs exposing hairless skin.

Eiji was becoming painfully aware of the tightness in his pajamas.

Fuji motioned for Eiji to come sit on the bed with him, and Eiji unconsciously followed.

He sat down on the bed close but not to close to Fuji.

Then he remember the question.

"19….191 no umm…1922…?" He guessed.

Fuji looked thoughtful for a second before shaking his head. He crawled towards Eiji opening his eyes and watching Eiji like a hawk closing in on its prey.

He moved towards Eiji, but instead of the intense kiss like before, he received a small peck on the lips.

"1923" Fuji corrected.

This time Eiji wasn't that surprised, but instead grinned.

He was starting to like this game.

"Quick Fuji next question!!" Eiji asked eagerly. Fuji chuckled a bit and then asked again.

"Okay Okay…. Umm name five of Japan's volcanoes" Fuji said.

Eiji grinned and moved towards Fuji. Fuji was a little surprised but then quickly smiled. He still had his eyes open and grinned mischievously, opening his legs a bit.

Eiji wasted no time in putting a knee in between them. The put both hands on the wall behind Fuji's head trapping Fuji.

He leaned down until he could feel Fuji's breath on his lips.

"Akan Volcano…" He kissed Fuji's neck. Fuji breath hitched.

"Aso Volcano" He kissed Fuji's jaw. Fuji gasped.

"Sakurajima Volcano" He kissed Fuji's cheek. Fuji mewled.

"Rausu Volcano" He pecked Fuji's lips. Fuji moaned.

"And…" he stopped. Fuji glared. Just as he was about to kiss him regardless of the question, Eiji moved away grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Kirishima" he finished, crushing his lips against Fuji's again.

He wasted not time at all. He licked Fuji's bottom lip asking for entrance. Fuji opened up willingly. Eiji flung his tongue in and felt Fuji's hands attach them to his arms. Eiji quickly moved his tongue everywhere. He wanted to memorize Fuji's moist cavern. He licked the Fuji's teeth, not surprised that they were perfect. He rubbed his tongue at the top of Fuji's mouth please when he heard Fuji moan.

Finally he reached Fuji's small pink tongue. He touched and drew back playing with it. Fuji groaned and moved his arms to drape behind Eiji's neck.

If Eiji hadn't been so busy kissing he might have laughed.

Finally there tongues met and they battled for dominance. Eiji moved one of his hands lower to gently rub Fuji's chibiFuji through the fabric, and was ecstatic when Fuji moaned particularly loudly and completely submitted.

Finally they broke apart. A thin trail of saliva connecting them.

Fuji was panting with a blush on his face. His eye's were wide and clouded with lust, practically begging Eiji to take him.

Eiji grinned.

Finally after years of friendship it was he who finally had the upper hand over Fuji.

Fuji moved his hands to Eiji's back and thrust his hips up. They gasped and moaned at the contact of there erections, but Eiji recovered first.

"Ne…Syuu-chan what do you want me to do?" Eiji asked innocently.

Fuji growled, but then smiled.

Slowly he lay down so Eiji was completely on top. Then he wrapped his arms around Eiji's neck. Using that as leverage he pulled himself up, and gasped into Eiji's ear at the renewed contact. He licked Eiji's ear.

"Eiji-sama….. please….nfdsgodbgbobfdbjdfsbfjsajldf (1)" He moaned as he rubbed small circles with his hips.

* * *

That Monday Eiji scored the third highest in the History exams (Third only to our fucking hot Buchou and smexy Syuu-chan).

By that coming Friday everybody knew that Fuji was Eiji's and vice versa.

Fuji smiled one particular September afternoon after school. He was with Eiji by a small ice cream shop.

"Ne…EijiNeko-chan you realize that Math exam's are coming up right?" Fuji smiled innocently.

Eiji grinned. He hastily payed for the dessert and pracially skipped all the way home with Fuji in tow….

* * *

Read the next chapter if you want the Lemon!

(1) No I knew what I was writing, if you read the next chapter you'll see why!


	2. Lemon

Hi Guys! Sorry for the late update! I was trying to make this as good as possible! I hope you guys like it! Please Review and tell me how I did!

* * *

Eiji-sama….. please….I want you…to…ahhhh " He moaned as he rubbed small circles with his hips.

By now Eiji had completely lost it.

With an almost feral growl, he pinned Fuji's hips in place.

He plunged in again, capturing Fuji's bottom lip in between his lips. He sucked gently but forcefully.

Fuji mewled at the soothing contact, but out of no where Eiji bit him.

Fuji yelped a little when he felt blood being drawn out. Eiji smiled at little and used his tongue to suck on the small wound until no more blood came out.

He quickly moved his mouth from Fuji's lips, to his cheek, to his jaw, to his throat. He stopped momentarily sucking a soft spot just a few centimeters below Fuji's ear. He sucked almost viciously making sure to leave a mark.

Fuji on the other hand was panting and moving his neck to the side for Eiji to have better access. He moaned/purred when Eiji was done.

Eiji smiled looking down at the big red mark that was obvious against Fuji's pale skin.

He quickly moved down, biting at the small spot where neck met shoulder. He continued to kiss and lick, occasionally nibbling at a bunch of flesh he gathered up between his teeth.

He continued down to Fuji's collarbone.

Eiji didn't bother to keep his frustrated growl at bay, when he was met with a pestering resistance known in the form of a shirt.

Fuji chuckled breathily.

"What's the matter Eiji-chan?" Fuji asked sweetly. Eiji pouted.

He moved his hands down at the hem of Fuji's shirt, ready to yank it off, when Fuji stopped him.

Fuji clucked in a reprimanding tone.

"You haven't forgot about the point of this method have you? Next question: Where is Japan located on the world map?"

Eiji scowled a little then pouted.

"Asia" Was the simple answer.

Fuji shook his head.

"You need to be more detailed!" Fuji said. He made a move to get up, only to be pushed down by Eiji.

"No! Umm…Eastern Asia…near the North Atlantic Ocean!" Eiji said awkwardly.

Fuji smiled and nodded.

"Yay!!!" Just as he was about to pull the shirt over Fuji's head, he stopped. He grinned to himself and lifted the shirt up, scrunching it up just under Fuji's collarbone.

Eiji took his time to admire the soft white skin under him. The skin was soft and warm, unmarred and perfect. Eiji wanted so much to claim that skin.

He looked Fuji up and down.

Fuji had a small flat stomach. Should he be wearing a revealing shirt, one would have defiantly mistaken his stomach for a girl.

'_No'_ Eiji thought. _Better than a girls._

He trailed his eyes upward until he locked eyes with two semi-erect dark rosy nipples.

Fuji shot Eiji a confused glance wondering why he had stopped, but Eiji merely grinned.

He pulled the shirt up farther, forcing Fuji to bring his arms up. He brought them up over his arms but stopped by the wrists.

Quickly Eiji wrapped the T-shirt around Fuji wrists softly making it seem as if he was struggling to get it off when in reality he was just getting it into a knot.

He bent down and covered Fuji's swollen lips with his own. Fuji immediately reacted and opened his mouth.

While Fuji was engrossed in the kiss, Eiji tightened the knot on Fuji's wrists pinning them above Fuji's head.

Fuji's eyes immediately snapped open, and he tugged a little at his wrists.

"Eiji…?" Fuji asked questioningly.

Truth be told, Fuji was getting a thrill about the new dominant side of Eiji. He never would have pictured himself under Eiji, in any future.

"No more questions 'kay?" he asked, but gave no time to let Fuji answer, and plunged in to kiss Fuji's mouth.

Fuji whole heartedly agreed, and just wanted Eiji to be inside him.

He shivered at the thought. This wasn't his first time, no, but normally he was always dominant.

_It's okay. It's Eiji, the one person I trust more than anyone._

While Fuji was busy thinking Eiji was getting some action done.

He moved his hands lowered.

He stopped and lightly brushed his hands over Fuji's erect nipples.

Fuji broke the kiss and whimpered slightly.

He tugged at his hands, wanting to touch Eiji.

Eiji grinned, and started trailing his mouth down again. He smiled triumphantly when he reached the collarbone.

He bit down on one of the bones, making Fuji's cry out in pain. Eiji kissed the bruised spot apologetically. He took his hands a started to toy with Fuji's nipples. He took his index fingers and thumbs, and lightly pinched a pert nipple.

Fuji moaned and arched his back up.

Eiji smiled pleased with himself.

He started to roll them around, while sucking on the same spot he bit.

Fuji's mind was hazed. He felt pain and pleasure, but couldn't define between the two of them.

He yelped out loud and moaned, when Eiji's mouth enclosed on one of the nipples.

He arched his back again, trying to get more contact.

Eiji would have none of than and took one hand and pinned Fuji's hips. His other hand traveled to Fuji's right nipple pinching and pulling at it.

Fuji's nipples tightened nearly painfully, while his southern regions begged to be noticed.

"E-Eiji…." Fuji breathed out, trying to tell Eiji what he wanted.

Eiji understood, and started trailing butterfly kisses to Fuji's navel.

Once there he plunged his tongue in, pleased with the gasp he received.

He rolled his tongue in a little amused to find that Fuji's bellybutton was small and clean.

Finally he stopped.

He got back up on all fours, leaning into to Fuji's ear.

He stopped and licked Fuji's ear.

"Tell me what you want Fuji…" He rubbed Fuji's obvious erection through the fabric of his shorts.

Fuji gasped and tried to get more contact.

Eiji stopped him. Again.

Fuji was about to let out a growl in frustration, pulling at his bonds again.

"Nuahaha Syuu-chan, Tell me what you want…" he applied more pressure. Fuji moaned rolling his head back.

'Please…E-Eiji…t-touch me…t-there…" He panted.

Eiji felt his length take a sharp jolt up. He stomach felt all light, and he felt that right now he had the whole world under control.

He hastily moved towards Fuji's shorts, practically ripping them off.

He threw them, along with Fuji's boxers (with little green cacti on them) to some far away corner in the room.

He stopped abruptly.

He had to stop himself from drooling, admiring Fuji's figure.

Fuji's feet where small and feminine, not at all like a man's. Both his legs could have passed for a females. He were hairless, creamy, smooth and delicate. Even that Terry guy form the GoodWill games couldn't compare to Fuji's beauty. Eiji found himself running his hands over the skin. He trailed his hands upwards, skillfully avoiding Fuji's erect length. He trailed his hands upwards, over Fuji's stomach and neck to stop at his face.

Syuusuke's Face.

His swollen rosy lips were parted and bruised slightly letting air in. His cheek's were flushed red, from exertion and modesty. His his nose was small and deleacte, making him cute and innocent.

His eyes. Those azure eyes were looking up at him, submissive and yet taunting.

Taunting Eiji to ravish him while he still could.

"Eiji what's wrong?" Fuji asked, voice slightly hoarse.

Eiji shook his head, brushing his thumb over Fuji's cheek.

"You're beautiful" he whispered.

Fuji looked shocked for a moment, but then smiled.

He brought his still bound hands up and brought them over Eiji's neck. He hoiseted himself up so he was sitting on Eiji's lap.

Sensually he put his head next to Eiji's blowing slight wind in Eiji's ear, making the latter shiver.

"You're beautiful too" He said.

Eiji smiled and hugged Fuji.

Abruptly Eiji found himself on his back.

"Wha…mfff" Before he could say anything his mouth was covered with Fuji's.

Eiji immediately melted into the kiss, battling for dominance.

He jumped a little when, he found Fuji's hands trailing into his shirt.

He broke the kiss looking at Fuji disbelievingly.

Fuji held his shirt in one hand. He smirked slightly.

"Nice try Eiji-chan, but no one has dominated me yet" He smiled innocently, but Eiji shivered involuntarily.

Suddenly he grabbed Fuji's shoulders flipping him over, until he was straddling him.

Fuji yelped, mentally cursing himself for letting down his guard.

Eiji smirked and started trailing his hands down again.

He stopped and pinched a swollen nipple, making Fuji yelp.

He trailed his other hand down and FINALLY grabbed Fuji's aching cock.

Fuji moaned/screamed, and threw his head back.

Eiji was delighted his could produce such a reaction form the prodigy and started to pump the cock.

Fuji started rolling his head form side to side, enjoying the friction.

Eiji grabbed the base of the cock with both hands and squeezed lightly, making Fuji shout.

Eiji grinned and kissed Fuji again.

Fuji moaned, but broke off faster than normal since he was out of breath.

Eiji trailed his mouth down in butterfly kisses, stopping at the tip of Fuji's cock.

He blew hot breath on it, pleased when he saw Fuji shudder.

Quickly he lapped up the precum around the slit.

Fuji moaned and arched again, the action begging Eiji to stop teasing.

Eiji smirked, locking eyes with Fuji, making sure he was watching, as he engulfed the whole cock in one swift motion.

Fuji screamed, trying not to cum to fast. He clutched the bed sheet's until his knuckles went white, and started bucking into Eiji's mouth.

Eiji forced his muscles to relax, so he wouldn't gag and started to suck gently.

The noise's Fuji was making was heaven to his ears.

He closed his eyes, and sucked harder this time having a sudden urge to taste the older boy.

Fuji was breathing hard moaning all over the place.

Eiji brought his hands down and cupped Fuji's balls moving them around a little.

"EIJI!" Fuji screamed. Eiji sucked harder feeling his cock twitch painfully.

Fuji moved his hands from the bed covers to Eiji's head. He pulled Eiji hair, Eiji didn't mind the pain at all.

Instead he moaned.

The vibration sent waved of pleasure through Fuji, and he came hard into Eiji's mouth.

Eiji sucked it all in greedily, letting the limp cock go with a 'pop'.

He looked at Fuji admiring the flush view, as Fuji basked in the after glow of an orgasm.

Eiji plopped next to Fuji, putting his own cock at bay. He wouldn't force Fuji to do anything he didn't want to do.

Once Fuji was calmed down he faced Eiji.

"That … was…the best blow job…I ever had" Fuji panted.

Eiji smiled, and kissed Fuji's head lightly.

Fuji turned to Face Eiji.

"What about you?" Fuji asked.

"What about me?" Eiji asked naively.

Fuji rolled his eyes and cupped Eiji's clothed erection, making Eiji gasp.

"Oh that…" Eiji smiled sheepishly moving away.

Fuji gave Eiji a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Fuji asked.

Eiji looked away frowning slightly.

That caught Fuji to worry. Eiji never frowned.

"Eiji tell me" Fuji said sternly.

Eiji still wouldn't look at him.

Fuji got on all fours. His naked body over Eiji's trapping him.

Eiji looked up hurt laced in those deep blue eyes.

"I don't…I don't want this to be a one night thing, nya" he said sadly. Even the 'nya' had no spunk in it.

Fuji blinked. Then he smiled. Before Eiji could asked why, Fuji descended his lips onto Eiji's.

Eiji gasped, but Fuji didn't enter. It was a compassionate kiss.

Fuji broke away.

"I won't say I love you, but I like you and I wanna give us a shot" Fuji said bluntly.

Eiji's face was a mix of emotions. But finally Joy topped all of them.

"Really Fujiko!?" Eiji yelled tackling Fuji back down, and glomping him to no end.

Fuji chuckled and then smiled a genuine smile.

"Yes, now will you do me a favor and stop poking me with ChibiEiji?" Fuji said.

Eiji looked down and saw that indeed his little problem was still there.

Fuji smiled and looked up.

"I think I know how to solve that problem" Eiji grinned right along with him.

In less than a minute Eiji was just as naked as Fuji.

Fuji looked Eiji up and down, admiring the brozenish skin. Eiji could pass off as a boy or a girl, but the point is he was just plain cute. His muscles were lean and defined but not to muscular. He also had not scratched on his skin. His nipples were dark and pert, portraying Eiji's rippled abdomen. Fuji blushed slightly at Eiji's cock that was slightly darker that his skin.

Fuji got up on his knee's and cupped Eiji cheek.

"Ne, Eiji I think I need some help getting excited" Fuji said, pointing down to his limp length.

Eiji grinned and pinned Fuji back down, kissing him ferociously.

Fuji moaned, and his cock slowly gained life.

Eiji started to rub Fuji's cock until it was standing tall and proud.

He broke the kiss and looked down and Fuji questioningly.

"You sure about this?" Eiji asked stroking Fuji's cock faster. Fuji moaned and nodded his head.

Eiji smiled and gave Fuji a small peck on the cheek before getting up and heading into the bathroom. He returned in seconds jumping back on the bed, lotion in hand.

Fuji smiled and wordlessly spread his legs wider.

Eiji blushed in spite himself.

He positioned himself in between Fuji's legs, and leaned down to kiss him.

Fuji immediately became engrossed in the kiss needing a distraction for what was to come.

Eiji meanwhile blindly squirted lotion on his fingers, missing a few times because he could see.

Finally when he judged it was good and slick, he threw the bottle to the far edge of the bed. He lightly grabbed Fuji's ass groping it slightly trying to find the opening. Finally he found it and trailed it around warning Fuji of what's to come.

Eiji broke the kiss, grabbing Fuji's cock, and slowly inserting one digit in. Fuji barlely felt it and concentrated on the pleasure that was racking his body.

Slowly Eiji inserted another digit in.

Eiji groaned slightly at the tightness and heat.

Fuji gasped, but it didn't hurt. It just felt uncomfortable. He squirmed around a little trying to get a better position.

Eiji inserted a third finger and Fuji yelped and closed his eyes. That hurt.

Eiji bent down and kissed Fuji softly feeling a slight twinge in his heart watching Fuji in pain.

Slowly he started to scissor the fingers around, but stopped when he heard Fuji whimper.

He looked down worriedly. If Fuji was in pain form fingers, than what would his cock do?

"Syuusuke, do you want to stop?" Eiji asked.

Fuji's eyes snapped open, and he looked at Eiji. Just as Eiji was about to retreat his fingers, Fuji slammed down on him. They both yelped, Eiji because Fuji reflexively tightened his walls around his fingers, Fuji because it was starting to feel good.

Fuji relaxed again.

"Please…Eiji…Fuck me" Fuji pleaded. Eiji nodded, and started to pump his fingers in and out faster than before.

Since Eiji was normally a Uke he knew there was a special spot inside the body that would make your mind go blank in please.

When Fuji screamed and arched off the bed hoisting himself onto Eiji, he knew he found it.

"Eiji…do…that again!" Fuji yelled burying his head into Eiji's shoulder.

Eiji complied.

Fuji was soon a moaning incoherently.

When Eiji sensed Fuji was gonna cum, he stopped.

He placed a small kiss on Fuji's shoulder, and grabbed the lotion. He lowered Fuji down again, and lubed up his cock good.

"Open your legs wider, koi" Eiji said.

Fuji did.

Eiji grabbed Fuji's hips and propped them up on his pillows (I dunno they magically appeared? I'm tired here! Think of a way)

He positioned himself just right, and gave a questioning look to Fuji.

Fuji nodded.

Eiji grabbed Fuji's cock again, and leaned down to kiss him.

Just when Fuji was about to relax, Eiji plunged in.

Fuji screamed, and tried to move away.

Eiji grabbed his hips, he himself sweating in self control.

"Shhh it's ok Syuu-chan, it'll feel better I promise" Eiji smiled reassuringly.

Fuji nodded slightly tears in the corner of his eyes. He could only pray for that special

spot inside him.

Slowly Eiji came out half way and thrust back in.

Fuji whimpered the first couple of times, but then the initial pain wore off leaving thin pleasure.

Eiji started making his thrusts deeper and faster.

"EIJI!" Fuji screamed as Eiji hit his special spot. Eiji smiled and started to pump faster and faster, concentrating only on that spot.

He started pumping Fuji's cock with renewed fervor.

Soon Fuji was meeting Eiji's thrust halfway, moaning Eiji's name all the while.

"Eiji more! Please! FASTER!" Eiji's control snapped. Soon he was pounding into his lover mercilessly.

"EIJI!"

In less than a minute Fuji came in hard spouts, cumming hard over Eiji's hand and his own stomach.

Eiji came not far behind, yelling Fuji's name, needing his own much needed release.

Eiji flopped down on Fuji spent.

They both lay there panting for a few minutes, before Eiji rolled over.

"Syuusuke…that was awesome!" Eiji yelled playful smile still on his face.

Fuji nodded.

Then Fuji smiled.

"Ne, we really should have studied for the exam ne?" Fuji chuckled.

Eiji pouted but then smiled.

"We'll use you study method tomorrow ne?" Eiji said. Fuji nodded, snuggling up to Eiji.

Eiji tiredly clapped his hands and the lights dimmed (1)

They fell asleep like that, Eiji still sheathed in side Fuji. Each dreaming of each other.

* * *

That Monday Eiji scored the third highest in the History exams (Third only to our fucking hot Buchou and smexy Syuu-chan).

By that coming Friday everybody knew that Fuji was Eiji's and vice versa.

* * *

Fuji smiled one particular September afternoon after school. He was with Eiji by a small ice cream shop.

"Ne…EijiNeko-chan you realize that Math exam's are coming up right?" Fuji smiled innocently.

Eiji grinned. He hastily paid for the dessert and practically skipped all the way home with Fuji in tow….

* * *

(1) I always wanted lights like that, so I gave Eiji them! 

Well I hope you all enjoyed this! If I did something wrong or it didn't make sense please tell me! (in a nice way please!)

Thanks for reading! Dream Pair rules!


End file.
